Hero Named Bash: New World
by Super Bash
Summary: Bash sets off on another adventure caused by an evil teen set out to control Jade's life! Bash will travel to new worlds! Meet new friends! And everything in between!


Hero Named Bash:

New World

Chapter One

Bash awoke one fine morning in his house, and took a look outside his window as he does every morning. The city of Embark shined gracefully underneath the bright morning sun. As Bash looked down, he saw a deliveryman bring a package to his doorstep. Then the deliveryman walked away.

Bash opened his window and yelled out, "Do you need me to sign for that!" But the man drove away.

"Guess not..." Bash spoke to himself.

Bash went downstairs in his PJ's and opened the front door, and picked up the package that was left for him on the step.

"I wonder what it is? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!" Bash spoke.

In the midst of ripping tape off the box, there came a knocking from his front door. Bash put the box down to open the door.

"Hello?" Bash spoke answering the door.

"Hey man." Slash spoke from door.

"Hey Slash, how's it hanging?" Bash asked.

"Just going for my morning jog. Wanna come?" Slash asked.

"Sorry, I just got a package that I really want to open. So tomorrow then." Bash replied.

"Cool. Let me know whats in it. See ya." Slash spoke as he took off.

"See ya!" Bash yelled at him.

Bash then turned back to the package left on the dining room table.

"Now to see what's-" Bash spoke but was interuppted by the door bell going off.

"Gah!" Bash yelled to himself.

He opened the door to see a nervous Jade standing at his doorstep.

"Hey, I saw Slash was over here, so I assumed you were up..." Jade spoke.

"Yeah, he wanted me to go jogging again." Bash replied.

"Why didn't you?" Jade asked.

"I got a package in the mail and I really want to see what's inside." Bash spoke.

"And you couldn't wait?" Jade asked.

"Its a mysterious package! Some guy left it here, and I didn't have to sign for it!" Bash replied.

"That sounds suspicious...maybe you shouldn't open it..." Jade suggested.

"But its mysterious! What if its the start of a new adventure?" Bash implied.

"What if its not?" Jade replied.

"Uh...if its...uh..." Bash uttered.

"Maybe just-" Jade tried to speak but was interuppted.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Banjo yelled out.

Jade and Bash both turned to see Banjo running towards Bash's house.

"Jade...Jade...Jade...some...one...is trying...to...you gotta come see..." Banjo tried speaking.

"What! What is it!" Jade asked in confusion.

"Just come see!" Banjo replied.

"I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid!" Jade told Bash.

Bash nodded his head, but didn't hear a word Jade had said. In his head was that package just waiting to be opened.

Bash closed the door and turned to the package.

"Its time!" Bash spoke.

Bash then opened the box to find a small device lying inside.

"The hell?" Bash spoke to himself while picking the small device up.

He turned it around, inspecting it.

"Oh! There's a note on the inside. It says 'Push the red button.' Red button? Oh there it is!" Bash spoke.

He looked at the button, then looked at the note.

"Nothing suspicious here. If its anything I can trust, its a random note from a mysterious box containing a strange device!" Bash spoke to himself.

He then pushed the button. The small device then lit up, the small designs along the device turned a bright blue. Then the device started shaking until another bright light shot out from it.

"The hell!" Bash yelled out.

The light then engulfed Bash.

"!" Bash yelled.

The light disapeared, along with the device and Bash.

Elsewhere

Jade was running with Banjo, when the two arrived at Banjo's house just down the street.

"What is it? What do you need me to see?" Jade asked Banjo.

"Look!" Banjo pointed towards a plant.

"What? A plant?" Jade asked.

"Its the banana seed you gave me! It's starting to grow!" Banjo exclaimed.

"...THATS WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT!" Jade yelled.

"...banana..." Banjo spoke.

"Grrrrr! You made me leave his house and...you made me leave his house...with the package...crap." Jade spoke.

Just then a bright light came from the direction of Bash's house followed by the cries of Bash.

"BASH!" Jade screamed.

Jade and Banjo then ran in the direction of Bash's house.

Elsewhere, Elsewhere

Slash was jogging down a street in Embark shortly after leaving Bash's house. He went down an alley way to find a young boy wearing a pair of glasses, pants, regular shirt, and had short blond hair.

"Heya" Slash spoke while jogging by.

"How's it going?" The boy spoke.

"Good, i'm on a jog so, see ya." Slash spoke.

"Having a fun time?" The boy asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do this everyday." Slash spoke.

"But yet you don't get stronger..." The boy spoke.

"Huh?" Slash spoke.

"You train and train, but everytime you challenge Bash to a fight, he beats you without mercy." The boy spoke.

"How do you? No...he's my friend...those are practice fights..." Slash replied.

"Then why doesn't he ever let you win? Why does he go all out on you during a practice fight?" The boy spoke.

"He...I...I don't lose! I don't lose to some kid with spikey hair! I'm a martial artist!" Slash spoke with pride.

"Yes you are. And we have work to do." The boy spoke.

The two turned and walked away. The figure of a tail showed behind the boy as they walked deeper into the alley.

Waaaayyy Elsewhere.

We see Bash on the ground unconcious in a land far away from his own. Altough Bash is no longer himself, Bash has been turned into a bird! A pigeon to be exact. He still has his spikey hair, but his feathers are black, with white tips. And he has a yellow star imprint on his chest. He is wearing a tube on his back along with an army helmet beside him.

A shadow figure casts over him. Bash looks up to the figure.

"Well, looks like we got a new recruit..." The figure spoke.

**Hopefully some people will get the reference if you watch a lot of movies. I will put a disclaimer in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
